The Mayhem Syndicate
"We work within Chaos, to serve Peace" '' ''- '''Special TMS Agent. This Term basically meant that they do good, by doing bad.' '''The Mayhem Syndicate', also known as TMS, referred to as the Syndicate Order during its early days by Cadets, is an organized independent agency of assassins, snipers, agents, and warlords. sworn enemies of the Pinewood Builders Security Team, against whom they often fight a continuous recondite war for the Pinewood Builders Computer Core. Whereas the Pinewood Builders Security Team seeks to remain loyal to PB and save the core from Freezing or Melting by controlling the different sectors, the Mayhem Syndicate fight to ensure that the Core either melts or freezes while causing chaos to the facility, as it allows for the generation of a New Core, and the increase in stability of power usage in World of Roblox, following into the Pinewood Conspiracy of Power. The Mayhem Syndicate has also become enemies of Delta-7Δ, a team of special agents dedicated to re-establishing and helping the PBST have control over the core. When TMS was created, its purpose was to create a strategy that would use intelligence and analysis to come up with plans to overthrow the core and the staff. Today its primary purpose is to collect, analyze, evaluate, and gather Core intelligence '''to perform covert actions to raid and Melt/Freeze the '''PBCC. Lore: The Mayhem Syndicate, if not the Agency itself, has existed since before the fall of the Kaifer, throughout The Pinewood Research Facility, Pinewood HQ, Space Shuttle Advantage, the Pinewood Data Storage Facility and into the Modern Pinewood Computer Core. The first organized team of assassin raiders, called The Raiders, was founded before TMS to gain control over the PBST Activity Center. Though the Mayhem Syndicate's philosophy is often hated by the PBST '''and many citizens of Pinewood Builders, it begins with a purely empirical assessment of life that seemingly verges on the safety of people, their agency is profoundly idealistic, with a deep sentiment for the principles of social justice, humanitarianism, egalitarianism, and liberty. This is often debatable, however. The '''Mayhem Syndicate justify the raiding of Pinewood Builders '''with the view that it is logical and realistic as '''Pinewood Builders is somewhat often referred to as Power-Thirsty, but it is further reinforced by their ardent belief in that The Core '''consumes too much energy and has a maleficent plan for the future Universe of Robloxia. This, in conjunction with moral relativism, are the guiding motives behind their support for the power concern of the World Of Roblox. '''Syndicates perceive societal norms and conventions as artificial structures that can hinder one's partiality and lead to prejudices. These false boundaries include but are not limited to national borders, gender, ethnicity, social class, race, and self-security. As a result, Syndicates oppose to any activity that either helps, supports, or contributes to the Stability of the PBCC '''and its methods of security and for that reason, they have to be very cautious when infiltrating the facility as they are Kill-On-Sight by the '''PBST Uniform As of November 19th, an official uniform is present. It is not required to be worn as it is not free for all members, but it may be required in the future. The uniform was designed by WickyTheUnicorn, who has designed multiple uniforms in the past. The uniform is displayed on this page. The uniform giver is currently located in the Cargo area by the Train Station Spawn in PBCC. Syndicate Hierarchy Within the Mayhem Syndicate, members can be organized by their place in a larger hierarchy of ranks and roles. These roles signify a member's power within the group, their ability to host raids, and access to specific weapons. Recruit The main infantry, though this might be changed. This is the starting rank of a Syndicate member. As of December 8th, these ranking individuals, do not get specific weapons. Scary in large numbers, but bumping into just one is pretty scary. Despite their low rank, they are still extremely skilled, with brute behavior sometimes, and by meaning not knowing by the KOS rules. however, this can be controversial. In comparison to PBST, this rank is similar to Cadet. Trooper a higher rank of infantry. They can be called Syndicate Minors. Even though they are the maybe least experienced, they may be seasoned from the past wars. In order to obtain this rank, members must earn at least 40 points to have an evaluation by an instructor. The evaluation is a multi-phase test and is difficult for most. As of December 8th, this rank currently has weapons in the Computer Core. The sheer numbers show how hard it is to rank up. Trooper is similar to a Tier 1 or Tier 2 PBST member. Access to Weapons: * Crowbar - '''Similar to the PBST Tier Baton * '''Pistol - Similar to the Tier Pistol and better than the Credit Pistol * Smoke Grenade '''- Used to camouflage and hide. In order to become a Trooper in the Syndicate, you; * Have at least 40 points in regard to the Syndicate * Undergo an Instructor Evaluation ** Complete Tall Towers + Tightrope in under 90 seconds ** Complete one bot arena *** Sword Bots - Level 1 *** Gun Bots - Level 1 ** Successfully answer 5 out of 8 questions in a quiz Operative Or the Syndicate Commanders. This rank is the 3rd highest achievable rank a Syndicate Member can reach. As of January 29, 2020, there are eleven operatives. These guys can take on an entire low ranking security squad with good plans. They are seen leading Recruits and Troopers into raids or alone. This rank can issue server KoS orders, restrict rooms, and host official Level '''1 point raids. In comparison to PBST, this rank is similar to a mix between Tier 3 and Special Defense. Access to weapons: * Rifle '''- Similar to the Tier Rifle and better than the Credit Rifle. In order to achieve this rank, you must; * Have at least '''120 points in regard to the Syndicate * Undergo an instructor evaluation ** Answer 5 out of 6 questions correctly ** Host/lead an official raid as part of the evaluation Captain Syndicate Warriors control as the military host in raids and are more experienced and skilled. This rank is the 2nd highest achievable rank a Syndicate Member can reach. As of December 8th, there are three captains. Current Captains; * Axembix * Simon123456Lund * Wolfiee79 * Marclapin In comparison to PBST, this rank is a mix between Tier 3 with Honors and Special Defense. Access to weapons: * Submachine Gun '''- Similar to the Tier SMG In order to achieve this rank you must; * Have at least '''200 points in regard to the Syndicate * Have hosted at least 10 official raids * Undergo an instructor evaluation ** Successfully complete Bomb Barrage Level 2 ** Fight the evaluating instructor 3 times. *** You may choose swords or guns for the first two rounds but the 3rd round is whatever you do not pick ** Instructor Consensus *** If you pass the Bomb Barrage but fail the instructor battle, you will not be able to re-evaluate unless invited. This rank can: * Override KoS and room restrictions * Host official Level 2''' point-raids * Host gamenights * Moderator powers on the TMS Discord Instructor Syndicate Field/Fleet Masters, or Instructors are highly experienced leaders. They serve as generals and admirals in fleets, and large-scale tactical raid forces. This is the highest rank a TMS member can achieve. As of January 30th, there are three instructors for The Mayhem Syndicate. These leaders are considered ”perilous and ill-disposed...” says a '''PBST '''cadet. There are many kinds. Field masters command large raid teams, and Fleetmasters command fleets. Unlike lower ranks, they can host/lead Kill Teams, or be led by an Architect/Supreme Admiral. * Erika1942 * vgoodedward * Coasterteam These members are responsible for overseeing evaluations, the training process, and the discipline of Syndicate members. Instructors can host point raids, trainings, gamenights, override and issue KoS/room restriction with higher authority, admin on the TMS Discord, and moderator on PB private servers. The only way to be promoted is by being handpicked by the current instructors, similar to how Trainers are picked. They are the PBST equivalent of a Trainer. '''Access to weapons: * Katana - Similar to the PBST SD Katana. The Penguin This rank is held by Csdi and is named as a reference to Csdis character, which is a penguin. This rank is not involved in TMS. The Fabricator This rank is held by LENEMAR and is named as a reference to his leadership of the official Pinewood development group, XYLEM Technologies. This rank is not involved in TMS. Architect The Architect, or the Supreme Admiral/Highes, is the leader who is a single person or could be more who oversees all of TMS. They have authority over Instructors. This is the HoS of TMS. More ranks may be added soon that may lead more of these high commanders. Currently, Irreflexive '''is the Architect as of October 30th, 2019. This role was inactive for a period of time following events that took place in late July. Retired Leaders # DrBablox ## November 30th, 2019 to January 30th ## Instructor Point System The Mayhem Syndicate has a point system in order to allow active members the ability to climb the ranks. Raids are hosted periodically and usually made public at least an hour before the raid occurs. Raid Level System If a member behaves poorly, breaks handbook rules, or disrupts a raid, no points will be awarded. Point deductions will be handed out depending on what the illegal action was if it was in violation of the handbook. * Level 0 Raids ** These can also be considered unofficial raids, as few Syndicates enjoy melting the core with frien ** Possible Points Awarded *** No points are awarded to these attendants. * Level 1 Raids ** Can be hosted by Operatives and up ** Possible Points Awarded *** 0-3 points. A bonus point (3) is given to one member if the raid host believes that member performed extraordinarily well. * Level 2 Raids ** Can be hosted by Captains and up, as well as future Kill Teams. ** Possible Points Awarded *** 0-5 points. A bonus point (5) is given to one member if the raid host believes that member performed extraordinarily well. Trainings are hosted by Instructors and usually take place at the PBST Activity Center or Pinewood Builders Computer Core. After training, members who came will receive '''2-4 points based on how they did. If a member was disruptive, broke handbook rules, did not follow directions, did not participate, or came late then an instructor can issue zero '''points. On the other side, if a member performs in an extraordinary way they may receive '''5 '''points. '''Training Facility The TMS Training Facility is currently the intelligence gathering front and the training facility of The Mayhem Syndicate, in an Unknown secret location somewhere in the World Of Roblox. The main building became Syndicate Warrior kevin59112's base of operations, where he attended self-trainings, kept his armor and weapons, and trained to hone his assassin and agent skills. Later, along with other high-ranking warriors, Phantom_FR, Coasterteam, Anilovely, DrBablox, and SharkOfGod, he turned it into a facility where Syndicate '''Members could train for operations such as raids or trainings. Upon his arrival at the Unknown location, kevin59112 met with his friend, Phantom_FR, a member of the '''Mayhem Syndicate who also ran the establishment. They encouraged each other to renovate the building and site, both to gain information and skill from the training hard. Once kevin59112 had enough reputation to establish an agreement, he spoke with an Instructor about renovating the Site. And thus, the TMS Training Facility came to be. (This training facility is not official, but might be in the near future.) 'Fuego-Propaganda' Fuego-Propaganda was a virtual/graphic representation of a Pinewood Builders Media '''member, relived by '''TheGreatOmni through the Facility. One time, an oblivious TMS Member came across a woman sporting somehow bruises and cuts as well as burning to death like a crab in a boiling pot in the Rocket Silo Launch room of PBCC. Upon asking her what the heckity doo happened, the TMS Member found out that she was actually WickyTheUnicorn, a member of the Pinewood Intelligence Agency '''and that she was burnt by a formed '''TMS Kill Team which includes of Warriors and Commanders (soon with future burning energy swords), renowned for their cruel behavior, during a raid, who had then somehow escaped the Great Raid Of Fire, creating propaganda for Wicky. Thus, the identity of the TMS member who witnessed her fall has not yet been revealed because of huge number of troops. No one has ever really seen TMS, but the Kill Teams aim for agents. Raid Lore Note: No one really knows how the frickity frick all started, but some of these stories as to why The Mayhem Syndicate are pure legends. (Alot of this is fictional, to give some lore.) (Star Wars Vibes) The Great Raid War, started as a Robloxian power struggle in which the The Mayhem Syndicate came to be to restore the Pinewood waged a rebellion against the ruling Pinewood Builders Security Team in an attempt to restore power to Roblox. The origins of this rebellion/mini-group could be traced back to the Raider Wars, when the first raider group called The Raiders, ”...Early forms of TMS...” were equipped by the early Pinewood Security Team to fight against the Zombies '''in the PBST Activity Center. After Supreme Admiral/Architect '''Irreflexive, secretly the Architect Lord Uncondoned '''(like Palpatine in star wars),transformed the '''PBCC into the largest imperial paramilitary force that Roblox had ever known and killed most of the First Raiders, because of these small brain moves, many rebel citizens began fighting against the Pinewood Security Team. A number of these citizens eventually joined together and became the The Mayhem Syndicate '''as a rebellious force ran by possibly, and obviously warlords to restore the power and to end the '''PBCC once in for all. A next group could be created after the next battles and could be known as the Syndicate Remnants that will be survivors of the Mayhem Syndicate that will continue to kill to do good. Plus, there may be a type of unit called a Kill Team, that is made up of Captains/Warriors and Intructors/Fieldmasters, that is designed to kill certain people or more, and can KOS anyone depending on the leader units order "Glory to the Syndicate!" - '''A TMS member shouted after a raid won. '''The Raid of Sahara The Raid of Sahara was the first major raid fought in somewhere in the Robloxian Saharan Desert, which used to be a freshwater, brackish, and saltwater ecosystem and is still a saltwater today in the Cretaceous period. it has a number of fossil Cretoxyrhina teeth, and unique marine fossils in the canyons. In the Pinewood Data Storage Facility, '''near the '''Pinewood Research Facility between the The Mayhem Syndicate and the Pinewood Builders Security Team, marking the beginning of the Great Raid War. The raid/battle was preceded by years of attacks by the inexperienced, fledgling Syndicates against the PBST and began the period in which the Syndicates successfully fought to end the Pinewood Computer Core '''and the '''Pinewood Builders Security Team. Prior to the raid, Syndicate Intelligence intercepted rumors about information suggesting that the PB chairman Diddleshot along with the renowned XYLEM scientist CSDI were building an imperical superweapon & energy-source capable of destroying entire nations and corporations along with developing new and dangerous technology (This was a bad idea). Syndicate leadership from KaiferLegacy (later fallen and fired) recruited a special team of Instructors who knew CSDI, consisting of Vgoodedward, Erika1942, and Coasterteam. It wasnt later that this team recruited and encouraged other citizens to join the agency, and later gather a team of Special TMS Agents '''to infiltrate Pinewood Facilities to learn more about her '''CSDI's involvement, and their subsequent efforts saw the Syndicate'''house discover the existence of the '''Pinewood Computer Core, as well as a fatal flaw in the design placed there by Diddleshot, CDSI, '''and other Important Pinewood people. This fatal flaw consisted of inserting lasers (which are very similar to the heavily constructed Focus Cannons) inside of the mainframe that would serve to help cool/heat the core incase of emergencies. Of course, this flaw allowed for disasters such as Freezedown, Meltdowns, Earthquakes, and Toxin Releases, but it was the best method to keep the core stable along with Liquid Coolant Generators and Cooling Fans aswell as Backup Generators. Though the '''Syndicate High Command refused to openly oppose Pinewood, Field Masters Kaifer and Vgoodedward led a medium unit of Special Operation TMS Agents and allies and defied orders, taking it upon themselves to infiltrate the heavily-guarded Pinewood Builders Data Storage Facility base on the Roblox Sahara Desert to retrieve the plans and schematics for the PBCC '''and find a way to destroy it. Under the callsign '''Mayhem Syndicate, the unit infiltrated PBDSF's forcefield shield in some stolen emer-class cargo shuttle trucks and proceeded to wage a guerrilla straight-on assault on the PBDSF outskirts, drawing away PBST so that the the team of Field Masters, Coasterteam, SharkOfGod, DrBablox, AniLovely, Ampharos06 and the spec ops agent Simon123456Lund could infiltrate the facility. PBM Director C3N0 and renowned XYLEM member of the the Technologies, attempted to stop the TMS Team from stealing the plans by mostly killing them off, but the heavily-outnumbered Infantry Syndicates '''received support from the '''Syndicate Fleet possibly named “Ravening Savior“ under Fleetmaster ATS_Japan, whose numerous forces engaged the PBST surrounding the facility and worked to destroy the Shield Gate protecting it during the heat of the battle. With the Shield Gate's destruction, The Mayhem Syndicate were able to transmit the stolen plans and schematics to Ravening Savior above, though all remaining numerous and large Syndicate '''ground forces were eradicated/incinerated in mere moments by a low-powered blast from the newly-arrived satellite Dish power from '''PBCC to PBRF that destroyed the remaining area with Syndicate and the surrounding area. The PIA and PBST Trainer/FieldMaster RogueVader1996 patrol forces made short work, AKA killing all of the hapless Syndicate Recruits/Grunt that did not manage to retreat, but at the end the TMS Team managed to escape the facility; RogueVader pursued them annoyingly to the far reaches and captured one unlucky TMS Trooper, but the plans were already out of his reach. The plans eventually found their way to the Syndicate Main Leaders, who used them to pinpoint the PBCC's '''location and weakness and destroy it at the '''Raid of Fire. The Raid of Fire The Raid of Fire, also known as the Battle of Pinewood Computer Core, or as the Great Raid of Fire, was a major raid of the Great Raid War that lasted almost 3-5 hours and led to the destruction of the first Core. It was a crippling and big fall to the PB and one of the Mayhem Syndicate's first major victories. It all started when the Syndicate sent a large force agaisnt PB. The Syndicate’s large force was mostly helpless and weak Recruits, but supported by the elite number of troops. An analysis of the plans stolen from the PBDSF identified a weakness in the computer core, placed there by the PB Chairman, a small thermal exhaust port that led to different lasers that surround the core itself and served the purpose of heating and cooling the core, since leading to the main reactor core which would allow access to a point that could cause a chain reaction that would destroy the entire facility and consequently the entire desert. During the raid, Syndicates in the facility, including pilots and agents who were left behind watched the huge swarm battle from the admin center, along with the numerous TMS Troopers, Commander Operatives, and Fieldmaster Instructors, tallied the Syndicate losses as they occurred during the raid. Meanwhile, the TMS were turning on lasers, off to coolants and fans, which eventually led to the core being unstable and causing a meltdown, which is the start of the huge battle and the evacuation of the PB and the Syndicates.